An existing battery state-of-charge estimation apparatus estimates, by referring to a SOC-OCV curve indicating the correlation between the state-of-charge and open-circuit voltage of a battery, that a state of charge that corresponds to an open-circuit voltage of the battery is the state of charge of the battery. Patent literature 1 should be referred to.